


Caught In A Jar

by Zen



Category: Rescue Me
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's life is fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Rescue Me  
> Song: Caught In A Jar by Dropkick Murphys  
> Warnings: Spoilers for the first two seasons of Rescue Me  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/caughtinajar.wmv)  
> File size: 24.6 MB

This vid was first shown in the God, The Devil, and Bob vid show at VividCon 2006.


End file.
